Hostage
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Till Death Do Us PArt in reverse. All 3 chapters uploaded
1. Default Chapter

Hostage Chapter 1- Stuck  
  
A/N: Hello! This story is shorter than 'Till Death Do Us Part' coz there really isn't a case to explain to get to the main story line.  
  
Disclaimer: None of 'em mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Isn't this New York traffic just great?" Goren said sarcastically. Eames laughed.  
  
"Yeah. It isn't normally like this at 8:30am" she replied. The trains were on strike so Eames had decided to give Goren a lift to work - if they ever got there. There were road works being done on a busy road, not a good mix for peak hour. Goren sighed.  
  
"And people wonder why drivers get road rage! Why can't they do it at some other time, like not now?" he sighed. He watched the clock tick over 8:31 and banged his hand on the dashboard. "Come On!" he said loudly out the window.  
  
"Goren, chill! We'll get out sometime soon" she calmed him. He smiled.  
  
"Well that isn't soon enough. Oh my god! We're moving," he said with a mix of sarcasm and excitement. Slowly they inched forward and passed the road works. It took them another 45 minutes to get to their destination. They both raced into the elevator and sighed with relief.  
  
"At least we are technically at work now" Eames said, panting after the mad rush. Goren leant against the wall and checked his watch.  
  
"9:16am. Only 16 minutes late" he said to himself.  
  
"Well Mr. Punctual is late for once. Welcome to the real world" Eames said. He nodded. Suddenly there was a jolt, the lights flickered and a bang and the elevator came to a standstill. Eames pushed the buttons.  
  
"Oh no.no, no no! What now?" she said banging the emergency button.  
  
"What? Are we stuck?" he asked. Eames nodded.  
  
"Oh this is just fantastic. How long are we gonna be in here?" Goren asked.  
  
"Oh about 5 minutes I'd say" she replied calmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 hours passed by. Eames sat on the floor playing with her hair while Goren leant against the railing playing with his tie.  
  
"How long did you say?" he teased.  
  
"Oh shut up. Come on! How long does it take for Deakins to realise his two favourite people in the whole wide world aren't there?" she sighed.  
  
"Since when have we been Deakins' favourite people?" Goren asked. She shrugged and lay flat on the floor, ankles crossed hands under her head.  
  
"Since we cracked that 10 year murder case I think" she said. "Well, since I bagged the guy with my trusty female flirty skills" she bragged light heartedly.  
  
"Oh really? And who was it that actually found the evidence that led us to the guy why you bagged?" he retorted. He lightly kicked her and made her shove over to make space for him to lie down next to her.  
  
"Ok, I'll give you that one. But if I wasn't brave enough to lure him into that train car he wouldn't have been caught" she said.  
  
"Alright. 50/50. I did the evidence and you caught him, ever so bravely might I add" he settled the discussion. Eames grinned. It was so good to be able to joke around with someone and not be taken seriously, especially in this line of work. A lot of partners always fought over whom did what, but with Eames and Goren they knew in the end they both did their share.  
  
"Thanks." They lay in on the floor staring at the ceiling for ages, in silence. Another hour passed and each of them thought the other was asleep.  
  
"Do you like being stuck here with me?" Goren piped up. Eames looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Goren sighed.  
  
"I mean is it really so bad being in a confined space with me?" he re- worded his question. She thought a moment.  
  
"Goren, I don't think I can imagine being stuck here with anyone but you," she answered, slapping her hand on his chest. He smiled. He was lying next to a woman who was intelligent, beautiful, playful and enjoyed being with him. And being honest to himself, he liked her too. Part of him wanted to act on the feeling, but the cautious part said no.  
  
~*~*~* "What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked, feeling like a schoolboy. Eames propped herself up and leant on her hand, elbow holding her weight. She looked into his brown eyes. The question had taken her by surprise, but she knew the perfect answer.  
  
"I'd probably kiss you back" she smiled. He grinned back and placed his hand on her cheek. Gently pulling her forward their lips met tenderly. It wasn't a fiery, hot, passionate kiss; but a soft loving one. The kind shared between friends who are stepping over the line and aren't sure. They broke away and grinned at each other. Eames rested her head on his chest. ~*~*~*  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" Eames said, breaking his daydream.  
  
"No. Just thinking" he said. Eames left it at that and returned to playing with her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the office Deakins sat in his black leather chair. Tycoon was there with him, sitting on his desk offensively.  
  
"So where are they?" he asked, inspecting his nails. They had a yellow tinge to them from smoking.  
  
"I don't know. They are usually here by now. Let me call them" he said reaching for his phone, but Tycoon slammed his hand on the receiver.  
  
"No. I'll call" he said, picking it up and dialling Eames' number. She picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Eames, where the hell are you?" he said, like Deakins would have.  
  
"Oh, we are.who is this?" she asked suspiciously. His plan backfired.  
  
"Never you mind. Deakins asked me to call you and find out where you are" he went to plan B.  
  
"We are stuck," she answered.  
  
"Where?" he asked becoming very agitated. Eames, being cautious decided to lie.  
  
"In traffic. You should see it banking up. Since the trains are on strike everyone is driving. We'll be there shortly," she said. There was a loud sigh on the other end.  
  
"Ok, be here ASAP, got it?" he demanded.  
  
"Sure" Eames said and hung up. Goren got up to stretch, leaving Eames on the floor stunned.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked, reaching up, nearly touching the ceiling.  
  
"Some guy ringing from Deakins' office asking where we were" she said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Why did you lie?" he asked.  
  
"I sensed something not quite right about him. Deakins wouldn't send someone to call, he'd do it himself. Something isn't right," she said. "I'll call main desk and ask if anything suspicious has been happening," she said.  
  
"Hi, is there anything out of the ordinary happening? No? Well I am stuck in the lift. Can you get us out? Thanks." The call was short.  
  
"She's gonna get us out," Eames told her partner.  
  
"Oh good. It is about time" he said. The wait so far had been long enough, and even though he loved being in the company of his favourite person, enough was enough. 


	2. Isn't It Funny

Hostage Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Second Chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tycoon, What you want from me?" Deakins asked. He looked at all the detectives on the floor avoiding the eye contact of the intruder. Deakins was sweating, but Tycoon was cool and in control.  
  
"Well I want the two that aren't here," he said. He twirled the gun around his fingers like in the old western movies and pointed it at Deakins "Or its your head" he threatened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames and Goren were half asleep with boredom. Eames had her jacket and shoes off and Goren had his jacket and tie undone. He had made paper planes out of all the pieces of paper in his bag and Eames had drawn pictures with her eyeliner. They hadn't talked for ages, just residing in their own little worlds. Then, finally, the elevator jolted again and started moving up. The detectives jumped onto their feet.  
  
"We're getting out alive!" Goren said. He looked at the mess they had made in the many hours they were stuck. They straightened themselves out and put all the paper into their bags. The doors dinged open and they entered the office, only to see everyone on the floors.  
  
"Get down!" one whispered and they hit the floor.  
  
"What has happened?" Eames whispered.  
  
"Remember Tycoon? He is back and wanting revenge for putting his brother away for life" the detective filled them in.  
  
"The guy from that 10 year case solved last week?" Eames asked.  
  
"Yep. Well Tycoon is his brother. He is after you two," he said. Goren and Eames looked at each other. Eames with a fearless look on her face stood up.  
  
"Eames, get back here" Goren ordered, but she ignored him. He got up and followed her and they entered Deakins' office calmly.  
  
"Well, the two have arrived" Tycoon said upon seeing them.  
  
"Yeah, sorry we're late. We were stuck in traffic," Eames said. Deakins wiped the sweat beads off his forehead. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"You are so brave to confront me. Why?" he asked getting off the desk and circling them.  
  
"Well it was us or them" Eames said, motioning towards everyone under their desks. Tycoon pulled Eames' hair, her head jolting back as she yelped. He had murder in his eyes.  
  
"Actually it is you I want. You are the one who played my brother. If it weren't for you, whore, he never would have been caught" he said, pulling her hair back even more.  
  
"It is your own fault for killing those people. Ever heard the saying what goes around comes around?" she retorted. He let her go and thew her on the floor. She hit her head hard on the doorframe. Goren lunged at Tycoon, but Deakins pulled him back as Tycoon fired a shot that just missed. He turned back to Eames.  
  
"Well now you are getting' yours for sending my brother away" he said angrily. He pointed the trigger at her and fired. She couldn't move because she was still dazed from hitting her head. The bullet hit her in the abdomen. Goren got up and knocked Tycoon out with a framed diploma that hung on Deakins' wall. He handcuffed him and tended to Eames.  
  
"Eames, can you hear me?" he said, ripping her shirt open and inspecting he bullet hole.  
  
"Huh? Yeh" she said, her mind spinning.  
  
"I'm going to carry you out ok? We are going to the hospital" he told her, trying to calm her down. Her breathing was heavy and the pain started getting to her.  
  
"Deakins can you call an ambulance?" he asked, but he was one step ahead. Goren picked Eames up and headed out the office. The other detectives watched on as they saw him carry the woman. He didn't want to take the chance that the elevator would stop again so he took the stairs. He got three flights down when she stared crying in pain.  
  
"Goren, please put me down," she said. Goren did what she wanted and leant her on the steps.  
  
"You're gonna be ok. We are nearly to the bottom," he said. He really knew they were still a few flights away but he didn't want to upset her. He looked at the steps they had climbed. A blood trail was left.  
  
"No, Goren. I'm gonna die anyway. Just let me stay here. I don't want my last minutes to be a mad rush," she calmly said. Goren shook his head.  
  
"No you're not. I'm gonna get you out of here and days from now we'll be joking about the words coming out of your mouth," he reassured her, but he knew he was reassuring himself just as much.  
  
"Don't worry. Ya know, today hasn't been so bad, in the elevator. I'm glad it happened," she said. She didn't have any fear in her voice, unlike Goren who was about to lose someone close to him.  
  
"Alex, I'm glad it happened too. In fact there was something I was going to tell you. I love you. I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't have the guts. I was going to kiss you, but didn't know if the feeling was mutual." He looked down at her. His heart froze. She was gone. She looked so peaceful, despite the chaos. He shook his head and a tear dropped. "Now I wish I had "he finished, hugging her. He looked at the pool of blood dripping down the steps, and on his shirt. He laid her head on the step and ripped off his jacket and shirt.  
  
"Got to clean it" he kept saying and tried to wipe it up. He raced back to her and squeezed the blood back onto her as if tyring to give it back. He gave her mouth-to-mouth, then raced back to collect more blood. It was just smearing and reality kicked in that he wasn't going to save her. He sat at the bottom of the staircase looking up at the lifeless woman. He laughed at his actions. Isn't it funny what you do when grief takes over? 


	3. Not Really Gone

Hostage Chapter 3- Not Really Gone  
  
AN: Sorry if this story isn't as good as the other one, but I just ran out of ideas. I wanted to make them as different as possible. It may be short, but I hope it was just as touching.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day of her funeral came quickly. Goren couldn't help thinking about what they did in her last day on earth. He kicked himself for not saying he loved her. He wanted to so bad. Her funeral was held under a marquee in the cemetery. It was a beautiful sunny day with no clouds. Many people were there. She was very popular amongst the people in her building and her family loved her.  
  
Goren sat in the second row after immediate family. "We are here to celebrate the life Alexandra Eames. She was an intelligent, fun person and so I am told, one hell of a good cop" the woman started. She wanted to make it not so formal. In her experience in conducting funerals, laughter was essential to get over the grief. "I have some sentences written by family on what they thought of Alex. 'She had a great smile', 'She was always nice and helpful', 'She was always full of life'. She can never say she wasn't loved." Half way through the service, she asked if anyone would like to speak, and Goren raised his hand. He felt he had to tell everyone whom he saw in Alex.  
  
"My name is Bobby and I was.am.Alex's partner. She was a great detective and very dedicated to her work. I was there when she died. That morning we were stuck in the elevator and we didn't know our workmates were being held hostage. When we finally got out she bravely walked up to the man and told him to let them all go. Then he shot her. It all happened in slow motion." His eyes started to water as he flashed back to it scene by scene. "I carried her down the stairs and she just said 'let my last moments be peaceful'. She just died in my arms. There, the stairs stained in blood. She stared death in the face and laughed. She wasn't scared. But the truth is, I was. I didn't want her to leave. I regret not telling her that day that I loved her and she was everything to me. So, uh, don't let a day go bye when you don't tell others how much they mean to you." He stood down from the microphone and silently walked back to his seat, tears on his unshaven face. Eames' mother got up, walked to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad my daughter had someone like you in her life" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He went straight home after and looked at the things his Alex left him. A few photos of them together, books, pens, CD's and other things he'd find useful around the office. A letter accompanied it.  
  
Bobby.  
Well, I must be gone then if you are reading this. I hope you are ok. Just a few things I want you to know. You are someone who I love very much. I don't know if I told you that before, but I'm telling you now. You have a gift. You can solve crimes and mysteries nobody else can. Don't give that up. You were the best thing in my life. Don't feel sad because I'm gone - be glad I was here.  
I love you lots,  
Alex.  
  
Goren could hear her voice reading the letter to him. He placed all her things on a table and got out a pen and paper. He felt he had to write something back.  
  
Alex.  
You are gone. And I miss you. You made me smile and made me feel safe like nobody else I know. You understood me and knew me. Nobody else ever did. They all see me as a big man who has a crazy mind, but you just saw through that and saw me. I don't know if you heard what I said in the stairwell that day, but I love you. I wanted to kiss you and hold you and make you feel special. At your funeral today I told everyone how brave you were when you got shot. I told them how much I loved you. I know you are here somewhere with your angel wings, I know you had them all along. You are beautiful and loving and caring. I'll see you in heaven.  
  
Love forever,  
Bobby.  
  
He kissed the paper and burnt it. He knew she would get the message written on the paper. He had gone through many loses in his life, but this one was far too much to bear.  
  
"Goodbye Alex. Even though I know you aren't really gone" he said and slept on the floor that night. His dream was very unordinary. He was walking down the stairs she died on when Eames approached him wearing her work clothes. She hugged him.  
  
"Bobby, I heard everything, and I feel the same," she said and kept walking up the stairs. She blew a kiss to Goren who was still standing in the same spot and watched her ascent up the stairs until he woke up. He didn't feel scared, but at peace because he knew she was really saying that and she knew neither of them would be at peace until it was said. He went to sleep, once again, feeling happy and content. 


End file.
